This invention relates to a baiting tool for storing and dispensing fish bait, and more particularly, to a cylinder-plunger type of baiting tool for storing and dispensing fish bait of putty-like consistency. According to certain of the principles of the present invention, various improvements are included in the baiting tool providing increased convenience of filling and use, more positive selective fish bait dispensing therefrom and more complete protection of the fish bait stored in the tool from atmospheric deterioration. Other improvements and advantages of the unique baiting tool of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims.
From the very general standpoint, various constructions of cylinder-plunger type of baiting tools for dispensing fish bait of a putty-like consistency have heretofore been provided, for instance, such tools being generally capable for dispensing cheese and other similar commonly used fish baits normally provided in the putty-like consistency required. A quantity of the fish bait is installed in the cylinder of the tool by one manner or another and the exposed surface of the bait is forced to the bait dispensing or discharge end of the cylinder by depressing of the plunger, thereby properly conditioning the tool ready for use. When a quantity or slug of the fish bait is desired, either the fish hook upon the which the bait is to be installed is inserted in the bait at the discharge end of the cylinder and then the slug of bait is forced from the cylinder by further depression of the plunger, or the slug of bait is first forced from the cylinder and then engaged by the fish hook, in either case, the slug of bait ultimately being separated from the supply of bait within the cylinder at the cylinder discharge end. Further slugs of bait are similarly used from the tool until the bait supply therein is exhausted and the tool is then refilled for further continued use.
One of the principal objections to the cylinder-plunger type of baiting tools heretofore provided has been the difficulty in maintaining the supply of putty-like bait therein during an extended period of use in a fresh, properly moist condition. Obviously, unless the bait within the tool is maintained against exposure to the surrounding atmosphere, partial and even complete drying out thereof can take place. If the supply of bait within the cylinder of the tool becomes even partially dried out by a loss of moisture such as water or various oils therein, such bait can be not only more difficult to dispense from the tool, but in most cases will be of a far less desirable condition for attracting the fish sought to be caught. Furthermore, such drying can cause the bait to lose its putty-like consistency necessary for the same to adhere to the fish hook in water and thereby be of nonusable form.
The answer to this problem would appear, at first glance, of a relatively simple solution. Loss of moisture of the supply of bait within the tool, as indicated in the foregoing, is due to exposure to the surrounding atmosphere. Thus, as long as the cylinder of the tool is of a closed nature, this would appear to prevent exposure of the bait within the tool to the surrounding atmosphere and thereby prevent the objectionable drying out.
It has been found, however, that one of the principal causes of drying out in baiting tools of this general character is due to the quantity of air trapped in the cylinder of the tool between the plunger thereof and the supply of bait installed therein. When a particular tool is exhausted of its supply of bait, the usual procedure for refilling of the same is the retraction of the plunger a maximum distance exposing a major portion of the cylinder interior and the discharge end of the cylinder is then forced downwardly into a bulk quantity of the bait, thereby forcing a partial filling of the cylinder interior from the discharge end thereof. This traps a quantity of air between the plunger and the now cylinder contained supply of bait and it has been found that this air trapped within the tool is a major cause of the deterioration of the tool bait supply.
Another major objection to the prior form of the subject baiting tools herein involved is the fact that for a given size of baiting tool, only a single size of bait slug can be dispensed therefrom. That is to say, with the prior baiting tools, a given size of tool will dispense a given size of usually cylindrical bait slug therefrom, although obviously the length of the slug can be varied. This means that if small diameter cylindrical bait slugs are desired, an appropriately small tool must be used and if large diameter cylindrical bait slugs are desired, a larger tool must be used. Thus, for use in fishing for different size species of fish on different occasions, quite common with the avid fisherman, a supply of tools of varying sizes must be maintained by the fisherman.